


Neither the Time nor the Place

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, For some reason in this universe heats last for like, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smuff, only a day or less, or as I like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale goes into heat when there are still a few customers perusing through the bookstore, and tries to keep things under control in the study while resisting the pull of her own instincts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	Neither the Time nor the Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).



> Kissmas exchange for Mula!  
> This is my first fic exchange so I hope it's (somewhat) up to par with your standards! ^-^ Hope you have a terrific new year~ ❤  
> Pardon any formatting issues, for whatever reason after pasting this into ao3 it messed things up so I may not have caught everything.

There was a flick against Aziraphale’s ear. She didn’t notice it the first time, and the second it felt more like a breath of wind. The third time, she jumped and looked over at Crowley questioningly while cupping the shell of her ear, which burned slightly from the touch. The demon only retracted her tongue part way in, leaving half of it sticking out in a way the angel couldn't help but adore. 

“That’s rather immature of you, dear,” Aziraphale chided playfully, shelving three other books into a bare place on the display case next to the window. “I thought you were above pestering me like that by now.”

Anytime she made a new addition to her collection, she had to rearrange just about every bookshelf to find the perfect angle for everything. It was tedious, but Crowley couldn’t complain. At least it’d give her something to do on a frigid day like this, keep her on her feet. Both of them could use a pastime, all pent up with a strange kind of energy today. Cabin fever was the most likely cause this late into the year, especially after all the chaos of the holidays had come and gone. They could've used some of said energy to take down the glittering tree in the corner of the room, but well... neither of them had the heart to do it just yet. It was just enchanting to watch lights blink in patterns of gold over the floor when darkness encased the room.

Crowley took a few steps back, using her thumb to shove her tongue back between her lips as if it’d somehow gotten stuck there. “Sorry. There must be some new bakery around town, cause’ I can’t get this damned appendage to stay put. Can't be blamed, can I? You should try mixing up your main senses in different parts than what you're used to, might just find yourself whipping your tongue out for a sniff every now and again.“ 

Aziraphale mumbled an agreement, pulling her jumper closer around her as she let out a residual shiver. “Maybe you could do with a snack? I’m getting a little peckish myself. I know we only ate breakfast a few hours ago, but...”

“No, no, I get it. I’d be happy to run and get something, but well… there's still a few humans sniffing about, and that’s the last thing I want to deal with right now. Am I allowed to chase them away yet?"

“Absolutely _not!”_ she said while waving her hand dismissively, scratching at the tingle in her ear that remained even in the absence of touch. The sounds of disillusioned customers stepping loudly over carpeted floor graced her ears, and she too grimaced at the thought of socializing.

It'd been a mistake, opening on such a cold day when she'd much rather cuddle up next to her lover and conjure up a snow flurry to watch outside. The fireplace rumbled with a cozy flame across the room, and it only made her sentimental for all the comfort of the evening that was soon to arrive. 

“We already have enough complaints on file, and we don’t need anymore.”

“It didn’t stop you from telling everyone there was a 'Very serious emergency' out of the blue yesterday…”

“That was because there was a one time **_sale_ **going on. Besides, just look at what I found!” She pointed down to a basket full of books still to be sorted by their feet, beaming with pride. “A perfectly reasonable excuse to inconvenience a few people. They were too boisterous, anyway. I have a sign on the wall that reads ‘please use an indoor voice‘ for a reason."

“You might as well admit you’re running a library where nobody’s even allowed a card.”

“Call it what you will.” She ended it at that, tilting up her chin with unfaltering pride. “Whatever my shop maybe, I’m proud of all it’s become. You’ve been very helpful, you know. I needed the extra set of hands; they’re so much more precise than any miracle, Heavenly or otherwise.”

“ _Angel_ , stop insulting me with all these _praises_ ,” she groaned even as she grabbed Aziraphale from behind and buried her nose against her neck. “It’s not good for my reputation.”

“I believe that’s one of my Heavenly duties, fiend.” She leaned backward, resigning to the hug. The room was getting toasty now that the fire was going, but the added touch of warm skin just made her all the more comfortable. She could easily fall asleep on her feet if she wasn't careful. “We’re never going to get finished organizing if you’re so intent on cuddling. I need usage of my hands if I want to put everything in just the right place.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She took a step back, slowly releasing the angel from the embrace, but still kept a loose grip on Aziraphale’s waist with her fingertips. “Your hair’s softer than normal, isn’t it?”

“I… don’t believe so? I’m not doing anything different with it.”

“Really? Because I-” She flicked her tongue out again, and this time it slid very warmly over the angel’s ear. “ _Tassste_ something different. Are you using a different shampoo? Maybe some kind of fragrance oils… something.”

“Nothing aside from my usual routine, and that’s never bothered you before. I’ve only been home all morning, so I’m not sure what you could be picking up on."

“No, that’s… not right.” Threading her fingers through the angel’s hair, she gently tugged her head to one side and held it there. She leaned in, audibly sniffing over Aziraphale’s throat. “Soap? Perfume? Anything?” Each word brought another warm puff of air, and the angel twitched, trying to keep her balance. They were starting to lean against the bookshelf, and she wasn't so sure it could stand the weight of both a relaxed angel and a curious demon.

“I appreciate your interest in my toiletry habits, but there are still customers on the other side of the wall. If they walk in and see us like this, well... there might be some embarrassing looks.” Her eyes shifted over to the open door of the study, wondering how close someone might be standing to it. "I'm not ashamed of your touches, but I wouldn't be quite fond of being seen like this."

Crowley seemed to read her mind, leaning in against her ear, whispering. “I’ll lock it.” Aziraphale wouldn't admit the tinge of excitement she felt at those words but knew it'd be best to stifle her imagination before it got too far ahead of her.

“For what purpose? Do you suddenly feel like inspecting my neck in my broad daylight? I didn’t know demons possessed such canine-like qualities.” She was trying to keep her tone raised enough to make a point, but her tease was quickly getting drowned out by the thump of Crowley's heart against her back. 

“Angel… Haven’t you noticed anything off?” She asked, hesitating before pulling away and walking over to shut the door. “Your scent, it’s amping up more by the second. Are you…?”

Aziraphale paled, then blushed, and then finally jumped away from Crowley and raced to close and draw the curtains over the windows. It was a relief to know no peering eyes could see her reddening like a fool, but all their gazes of humanity combined couldn't match the intensity growing in the one that followed her just a few feet away. She sped behind a bookcase in some feeble attempt to hide, wishing more than ever that she had some kind of working ventilation system as she realized her pheromones must already be starting to permeate the room.

“I’m going into _heat?!_ It isn’t nearly time. Our room isn't prepared for nesting, it's probably covered in dust and books- oh, and this room is so messy! Worst of all you weren’t even able to get _snacks_ first...” She was utterly devastated by that last point, wishing that she could’ve saved a few waffles from earlier that morning. She didn't require food whatsoever, but it was her favorite thing to look forward to after... oh dear. It was no time to be thinking of that.

“Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you.” Aziraphale glanced up and noticed the demon’s eyes had darkened, staring at her in that way that meant nothing but trouble. The last thing she needed was to be corralling her away from defenseless customers who just happened to be loitering in her shop at the worst possible time imaginable. 

“Crowley, stay over there, would you? I can’t have you running wild while there are still people in the shop… Oh, it’s still early, but if we can just wait a little longer maybe they’ll leave?”

“If you want them to leave, angel, I’ll _make_ them leave.” It was both comforting and nerve-wracking to hear her speak with such confidence, knowing that only meant she was losing herself faster than Aziraphale could keep up with. Any other time she would've jumped at the offer, but judging by that look she was giving her, her idea of dealing with a crowd right now was something that would more than likely break a few bones _and_ pieces of furniture.

“No, no! I don’t want calamities today if I can help it. I’ve sworn off erasing any more memories. _No_ more complaints or I swear the shop’s going to get into legal trouble again. The ‘snake' incident was just putting things over the edge.“

“I’d be _nissssssce_ …”

“As if I’d believe that. I doubt you’re in your right mind even now. You think anything that’s living aside from you and I right now is a threat, don’t you?” 

Crowley didn’t bother trying to argue, instead choosing to use the time to close in on her. “Now-Now dear , think of the mess we’d make! Think of the _noise_. Someone would surely hear.” 

Aziraphale felt the first hint of slick between her thighs, how weak her muscles were growing. There wasn’t much point in trying to resist the urges now, but there had to be a way to see through it. They could get through this. They could be quiet.

“Whatever you need, just tell me how I can get it for you. Anything you like.” There was an ongoing purr rumbling through Crowley’s chest, becoming louder. It was comforting and sweet to the angel's ears, a hum of reassurance, but she had to do something to tune it out before it turned to those heavy growls of claim.

“Quick, you have to put something in your mouth.” She rapidly scanned the room for anything soft and easy to bite into, wondering if some discarded papers in the waste bin might do the trick. No, not that; she needed something more durable… alright, well there was a pair of gloves over by the fireplace. Maybe that? No, the demon would end up biting through them sooner or later, and that was one of her _favorites_ , handmade and one of a kind...

“Angel,” came the demon’s voice, now just a few feet away from her. She seemed taller somehow, even though nothing had changed about her physical form. Maybe she was puffing out her chest a bit, trying to take up more space. She had a habit of trying to impress her mate as much as possible before a heat, and if Aziraphale resisted any longer she’d probably end up materializing her wings as another attempt to earn the angel’s approval. There was no telling how much noise those would make, knocking over any furniture in their path.

“Yes, yes, I know!” she gasped as she was caged against the wall, battling to ignore the warmth rising in her body, the urge to lay down and just let her lover take care of her. “Just a moment longer, we- Ah! Alright, I know. Stand back a moment.“ 

She desperately tugged her buttons out of place, tearing a few off in the process… she’d miracle them back properly later, there were more pressing matters at hand. She wrenched off her vest and pulled the two sides of her button-down away, revealing a good section of her chest. 

She really should’ve known a heat was coming on that morning. Her nipples were much more sensitive than usual, and even the brush of clothing against them was enough to make her choke on her breakfast. She’d managed to survive the meal and stuck two small, round adhesive bandages over the buds as soon as she made it home. Looking at them now only made things worse, seeing them ready to pop through such a flimsy covering.

“I realize that this is a bit sudden, but…” 

She didn’t need to instruct Crowley further, because her eyes locked onto the offerings, growing dilated. She knelt and rested her face against the angel’s chest, holding it there to kiss over her sternum. Her voice was going in and out of coherence, but she was able to get out a small, “Can I?".

Even in her growing haze, she was careful with her touches, feeling over the bandaged nubs with soft grazes. Aziraphale was grateful, trying to get used to the sensation as quickly as possible so she wouldn’t make noise.

“Of course. Just- oh dear, please be quiet as you can.” 

She wasn’t sure if her request registered in the demon’s brain, but at least her mouth would be occupied now. Crowley took her time peeling off the first bandage, holding the breast and giving it a soft squeeze. When the film had come off, she waited a minute to admire the stiffened nipple. It was rosy and swollen, and the demon carefully lapped over it, checking Aziraphale’s reactions for signs of pain.

The angel’s brain grew foggy, a fresh wave of lightheaded pleasure sending her head backward to thump against the wall. The demon’s mouth felt indescribably good, warmer than usual in an escalating rut. Her purrs muted around the nipple, but that didn’t stop the hum that vibrated right into it. “That’s it… There we are,” she groaned, petting through Crowley’s hair. “You’re doing good.”

There was a clattering sound outside, perhaps a book falling off a shelf. A human swore; it sounded like they’d just dropped something by accident. Still, that didn’t stop Crowley from whipping her head around, glaring furiously at the door. That gentle rumble was replaced by a much more foreboding snarl. “Wait now, dear! Focus on me.” 

The demon looked back at her, fighting between two instincts: to fight off any threats and to protect what was hers. This would’ve worked much more in their favor if they weren’t in the middle of Soho, where the worst dangers imaginable were getting a speeding ticket or stepping in a muddy puddle. 

Another jolly voice joined the other; it sounded like two customers had started up some small talk. Of course, Crowley’s ears picked right up on that and she began to hesitantly pull away from Aziraphale. Her sight was fixed on the door, like any number of ill-intentioned creatures were prowling outside.

“No- Hold on now!” The angel tried to say, tugging the demon’s face back against her chest. It’d been some time since she’d done this and she was still embarrassed by the sensation, but she managed to use the smallest of miracles to get a bit of milk flowing. 

There was a tiny bead of the pearly liquid that appeared on one of the nubs, and thankfully _that_ got Crowley’s attention. “Hush now, there’s no need to get so make a scene out there, right? Not if I could… give you a little something? It may calm you down a tad.” 

Like a lightbulb switching on- or _off_ , depending on how she looked at it- Crowley’s sole focus was on her again. Growls turned to softer, pleased hisses, along with her curious little tongue flicks.

It was much easier to produce a continuous supply of milk during a heat, she soon realized, especially when the demon started kneading into the tender fat. ”You see? It’s not so scary on Earth, is it? No need to fuss about things like that. We’re safe, and you have me all to yourself. Nobody’s going to take me away from you.”

Her attempt at regaining control of the situation was waning; soon enough Crowley planted her lips fully around the nipple, sucking it in as gently as she could. It’d felt good before, but now that Aziraphale was lactating everything was much more sensitive to the slightest change in temperature. With the other bud clasped between the demon’s fingertips, she knew she wasn’t going to last long.

The heat clouded her mind with thoughts of shelter, comfort, safety. The relief of letting the one she loved take control while she was so vulnerable, to protect both her and the place they shared as a home, flooded her senses enough to moan from deep in her belly. That wasn’t good at all. If she couldn’t be the voice of reason, who would?

The demon paused her suckling for just a moment to lift her head back to eye level and gave Aziraphale a small kiss. It wasn’t the kind she'd normally share; it was purposefully small and slow, and the angel soon realized why. This way, she could coax at the tip of Aziraphale’s tongue just enough for her to get a taste of the milk. She was communicating, in her increasingly primal way of thinking, both her gratitude and desire to share the same pleasures she was given. And by Her name, the taste was _sweet_.

That was the final straw, the angel realized as her legs buckled under her. She was pulled into a deeper kiss, and her movements lost their coordination, more instinctual than premeditated. With the strength dwindling in her body, her only chance to save the day now was to use an ounce of rational thought left and voice it as best she could.

“What about a _nest?_ You’re going to have me on the cold ground? How rude.” She gestured over to the sofa; at the very least it’d muffle some noise.

The demon’s eyes widened, and she flew across the room and… started throwing pillows on the ground by the angel’s feet. Here came a blanket, then three throw pillows, then a scarf, and a pair of socks. Anything soft she could find. 

Well, she was _technically_ building a nest. It’d squeak less than furniture or the floor, so that was something, she supposed.

Crowley started arranging the pile into a sort of bed, glancing over at Aziraphale every few seconds as if for approval. Each time the angel just nodded and smiled, reaching up a few feet to get a music record playing on top volume. Well, Bach wasn’t exactly her idea of a good background ambiance to love-making, but it might be able to drown out some of their noises at least… 

The angel stayed quietly in place while she watched the strange organization take place, her breaths heavier as warmth grew throughout her body. She pulled off the rest that was covering her upper body, adding it to the makeshift nest in a vain attempt to increase the padding further. Exactly how much noise would a wooden floor make under two human-shaped beings who were very, err, _energetic?_

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale muttered, finally flopping down on her side into the soft pile. Her hands went down to the waistband of her skirt, and she started frantically tugging at it, feeling that sweet itch blooming inside. “N-no, Aziraphale. Think, old girl. Hold out a little longer."

It was hard to think at all when Crowley was already tearing off her own clothes, sitting them in the center of their nest; generally, she liked to do this even in normal circumstances, getting her scent on whatever bedding they used at the time. It was a point of no return because all Aziraphale’s senses lit up when she caught sight of a knot beginning to form at the base of the demon's current effort. 

Oh dear, _oh dear_ _everything_. Had she been experimenting with sizes, shapes? It seemed bigger, and the way it curved upward into a flushed tip with- no! She had to stay focused. She silently started massaging under her breasts, encouraging milk to flow quicker. Tiny droplets grew into glistening beads, dribbling down her chest. A decently _distracting_ sight, if she did say so herself.

With her legs open and spread to the sides, she felt like an offering waiting to be ravished. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.

Crowley was soon looming over her, getting on hands-and-knees. She made a place for herself between the angel’s clothed thighs, snuggling in close. She curved her hands and with an excited hiss, she took the other nipple in her mouth.

The angel cried out into her elbow, grabbing onto the nest around her so she wouldn’t end up scratching the demon in her own pleasure. _That might actually encourage her._ “Crowley, you’re doing so good!” Keeping her voice down to a whisper was difficult, but she thought she was managing quite well considering the circumstances. “That’s it, stay right here. Stay with me.”

The humans continued their small talk outside, but it was being drowned out pretty well by the music. That was a huge relief, as watching Crowley's mouth drip with _her_ milk was making her create strange purrs in the back of her own throat, enjoying the view more than she should.

"Dearest, please don't make me wait," she whispered, against her better judgement. She travelled a finger up her own thigh invitingly, riding her skirt up right along with it. Crowley growled in excitement but the angel shushed her, using her other hand to brush against the swelling knot while licking her lips in anticipation. "We can only do this if you promise to be very quiet. You want to make your angel happy, don't you?" Her words were thick with lust even to her own ears. The demon's next noise was little more than a muted rumble, one that vibrated into her chest and communicated something akin to an agreement.

  
Crowley carefully slid the angel's skirt the rest of the way up, tearing a hole right down through her knickers with a claw (which she made sure to restore at a later date, amid murderous stares from Aziraphale when she noticed the tear while more clear-headed.) The angel looked down and saw herself dripping, a sheen of gleaming slick coating her inner thighs from trying to keep her legs modestly together. She was in no mind to take her time, feeling a pang of need when her demon pushed her hips closer and lifted her cock just a tad, letting it rest down over the angel's pelvis; an undeniably proud expression was on her face.

Aziraphale tried to glare at her, fully aware that this was her way of showing off, letting her angel feel the weight and heat of it without fully giving. An invitation for Aziraphale to ask for it, perhaps beg, though she doubted either of them were patient enough to let things carry on that long. It made her both more eager and a little irritated with herself, knowing that the demon could find it in herself to tease even at a time when primal desires were the strongest force at play.

Alright, she could play this game. She shifted her hips around, wriggling as best she could. The movement brought a satisfying slide of warmth against her when the demon momentarily lost balance, the cock brushing against a sweaty inner thigh. Crowley seemed to zone out for a moment- well, more so than before- gawking at a glistening trail of precum that traveled along with her effort as the head slipped right over heat-sensitive skin. The angel moaned at this, almost teasing _herself_ since it was much too far away from where she wanted it, and yet easier to admire in that patch of light.

The demon growled, raising herself higher, towering over Aziraphale as best she could. It was ideally a motion to communicate who was in charge but felt amusing given that both of them were about to lose all sense in lust. "Just hurry up and get this over with!" the angel gasped, grasping at Crowley's shoulders. "It's going to make a commotion no matter what, but if we time it right we may not be quite as loud." The song was... was... oh, she couldn't tell which it was at the time, but the violin was growing in speed. The notes were colliding together, about as fast as her own heartbeat sounded against her ears.

Aziraphale had demanded it herself, but still squeaked in surprise when the demon complied, lining a dripping and positively burning tip over her entrance and shoving her way in without so much as a warning. Not that she could've expected much of one, and not that she _cared,_ just happy to finally lay back and let her love do as she pleased. Still, she bit into the beast's neck and muffled her noises of instant satisfaction. 

Sinking further in, the demon's intensive stare softened to something much more like the Crowley Aziraphale knew. She pawed at the angel's hair, feeling over the strands while she watched her mate's face contort with pleasure. "Right there, right there," Aziraphale whimpered quietly, feeling the first thrust send all her rational thoughts to the back of her mind. Crowley began kneading into her breasts once more, and it didn't take much encouragement for more milk to trickle around her palms. They were so warm, so familiar, and each gentle squeeze went straight down to her own effort. 

Those long, deep hisses were rumbling through Crowley now, the floor rattling from them. If it wasn't for the music, she was sure the entire shop would've been filled with the noise. They seemed to increase in strength as the demon got closer to her knot, the warm pressure of it pressing against Aziraphale's clit every few seconds and bringing stars to her eyes. 

The angel never known a heat that'd come this quickly, driving away reason in favor of primal desires. The pace of everything, the way Crowley was so ready to give her everything she needed at a moment's notice, it filled her mind with a stupid sort of affection that had her trying to wriggle impossibly closer even when she could barely lift her head off the nest. 

Outside the room it sounded as though a few people were knocking, asking about speaking to some "manager", but neither of them paid any mind to it. Oh, the customers in question sounded angry, assumedly under the impression that the two store owners were having some sort of party while neglecting their duties. Well, she didn't have much of a reputation, and the thought of trying to appease anyone but herself and her demon today just didn't seem worth it.

Finally, there was the sound of the main doors opening and shutting outside, along with a few heated insults that she only vaguely registered in the back of her brain. Instead of worrying about any of that now, she let Crowley draw her into a kiss, using her only strength left to lift herself to the demon's ear and whisper "I want you. I want you right now."

With that, the demon drove herself forward and _pushed_ , creating so much force that she was sure the floor would have a few cracks the next time they checked, but she certainly wasn't thinking about that at the moment. The knot sank in with ease, and Crowley wasted no time in burying herself deeply before letting it spill inside and fill her angel right up. 

*

“Ugh…” Crowley grumbled, shifting around in the nest. The movement startled Aziraphale awake, and she squinted to see through her blurry vision. The room was dark aside from the blink of lights on the tree to their left. “My head… _Fuck_ , everything hurts... Angel?” She made a confused murmur when she noticed her wings were curled around them, digging through the feathers to find Aziraphale nestled in the midst of them. She breathed in relief, knowing she was alright. “What happened?”

“We had an… unexpected occasion to deal with.” Aziraphale didn’t bother trying to sit upright; instead, she buried her face in Crowley’s wing and sighed. She was beyond groggy after all the energy she'd exerted throughout their mating, amazed that nobody had called law enforcement to break the door down and see what all the noise was about. All that seemed more like a distant memory now that she was so cozy and thoroughly sated. “I didn’t notice it soon enough, but I was going into an early heat. That happens so rarely that I didn’t even see the signs… The shop was still open, and there were a few customers.”

“ _Shite_. Did I destroy anything…?”

“Thankfully not, but it was a close call. There’s quite a mess, though." She glared at all the down feathers everywhere, the trail of dried milk and Crowley's saliva over her chest. She decided not to move too quickly, the warm fullness of cum just starting to dribble out of her; she used a finger to press it back inside, wanting to savor it a while longer. "Oh, and I was almost done organizing before it all began! What a shame. I’ll have to start over entirely.”

“ _Damn_ the mess, angel, you’re not going to do any work at all today. You’re going to relax while I take care of you.” Aziraphale didn’t see much point in protesting, shuddering as the demon planted a soft kiss on a still-tender bite mark over her shoulder. She looked at the surrounding area, grimacing. “I didn’t even bring something to eat? I really did lose it.”

“Oh, don’t blame yourself. If I’d been a little more observant, I would’ve realized what was coming and done some shopping ahead of time. Nobody was injured and no complaints were filed against us, which is honestly kind of astonishing now that I think about it.” She couldn't help but smile, snickering a little when she saw Crowley peer at her questioningly. The demon never knew just how fiercely protective she was when her mind was so far gone, or how much Aziraphale loved that about her. Even if it did makes things risky at times like these...

"I'll go pick up some breakfast in a little while, sound good?" Her nose was inching closer to the angel's neck, and soon enough she was nuzzling it into her again. "Keywords being _a while_. Do you even know how soft and warm you are?" She wrapped her arms fully around Aziraphale, sighing deeply. If they weren't careful, they'd both drift off to sleep once again. The fire had long since died down, but it was perfectly warm right in this bed of feathers.


End file.
